Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: a new Slayer shows up in Sunnydale!  this is after season 6 but before 7 *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day, a new girl showed up at Sunnydale High in Dawn's class. She was blonde and really pretty. Her name was Stefaeniye.

She sat next to Dawn in class and they started talking. Dawn told Stefaeniye all about Buffy.

"Hey, I fight vampires too!" Stefaeniye said. "Maybe I can help her."

"Okay," Dawn said. "You should come to my house after school and meet Buffy."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

After school Stefaeiye went home with Dawn.

"I'm home!" Dawn said.

"Hi Dawn," Buffy said. "Who's that?"

"This is my new friend Stefaeniye," Dawn said. "She fights vampires too."

"That's really cool," Buffy said. "You should go on patrol with me tonight."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

So that night Stefaeniye and Buffy went on patrol through the graveyard together.

"Why do you fight vampires?" Stefaeniye asked.

"I'm the Slayer," Buffy said. "I'm the only one in the world. Except there's another one but that's a long story. It means I'm destined to fight vampires and demons."

"Are you really strong?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said.

Just then, a vampire jumped out of a grave and attacked them. Buffy got hit in the head, but Stefaeniye grabbed a stake from her pocket and stabbed the vampire and it got dusted.

"I think I'm a Slayer too," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

"You're a Slayer?" Buffy asked. She was in the graveyard with stefaeniye and they had just fought a vampire and Stefaeniye had staked it.

"I think so," Stefaeniye said. "I fought a lot of vampires in my old town and I'm really really strong. Just like you."

"We should talk to Giles," Buffy said. "I thought there was only one Slayer, except for Faith."

"Who's Faith?" Stefaeniye asked.

"She's another Slayer that was called because I die," Buffy said. "Oh hey, that's it. I died a second time."

"When did you die?" Stefaeniye asked.

"A year ago," Buffy said. "My friends brought me back."

"I started getting really strong a year ago," Stefaeniye said.

"Okay, you're a Slayer because I died," Buffy said. "That makes sense. We should train together."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

The next day they trained together and Stefaeniye was really strong and kept beating Buffy at all the fights.

"You're really good," Buffy said.

"Thanks," Stefaeniye said.

Then suddenly Spike ran into the house. He was running from some demons who wanted money.

Stefaeniye blushed when she saw him. He was really cute.

Spike looked at STefaeniye and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's Stefaeniye," Buffy said. "She's another Slayer."

"Cool," Spike said. He smiled at Stefaeniye.

Stefaeniye blushed.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

"Spike is a vampire," Buffy told Stefaeniye.

"Do we have to slay him?" Stefaeniye asked.

"No," Buffy said. "He can't hurt people."

"But I'm still evil," Spike said.

Stefaeniye thought this made Spike very sexy. She blushed.

"Can you help me?" Spike asked. "Some demons want money from me."

"No," Buffy said. "You're evil."

"I'll help you," Stefaeniye said.

They waited until it was dark so Spike could go outside. Then Stefaeniye and Spike went to go find the demons.

The demons were really ugly and they looked like they were covered in slime.

"Ew," Stefaeniye said when she saw them.

Then the demons saw them and they attacked.

Stefaeniye fought all the demons and killed all of them except one that ran away.

"You're really good at fighting," Spike said.

Stefaeniye blushed. "Thanks."

Then Spike kissed her!

Stefaeniye kissed him back. She was really happy Spike liked her.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Stefaeniye was really happy with Spike but she wished he wasn't a vampire.

"Is there a way to make a vampire human again?" she asked Giles.

"There's a spell, but it's really complicated and would probably kill him," Giles said.

"I want to try it anyways," Stefaeniye said.

"Why?" Giles asked.

"Because I love Spike," Stefaeniye said. And then she blushed because she hadn't admitted that she loved him.

Spike was there and he said, "I love you too stefaeniye."

"Okay we'll try the spell," said Giles.

They got all the ingredients for the spell. They got a lot of plants and a demon's eyeball, which Stefaeniye thought was really gross but she had fun killing the demon to get it.

Then Willow did the spell because she was the most powerful at magic.

She said some magic words and burned all the ingredients together, then suddenly there was a really bright flash of light.

And then Spike was human!

He walked outside in the sunlight with Stefaeniye and didn't get burned.

"I'm so happy you're human,' Stefaniye said.

"So am I," Spike said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stefaeniye said.

And then they kissed.

~*~To Be continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye the Vampire Slayer~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

After Spike was human, he married Stefaeniye.

They had a really happy life together fighting demons.

Everyone was really happy from then on.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
